


Of Office Blunders

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Victor is Victor, Yuuri has a meltdown, accidental dick pic sending, genitals mention, this borders on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri accidentally sends a picture to his boss that he really shouldn't have sent. AU.





	Of Office Blunders

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a piece of Victurri fan art I saw inspired by that tweet about accidentally sending a dick pic to your boss. Enjoy!

Yuuri stares down at his phone, frozen in sheer horror. Did that really just happen?

Another quick glance at his messages shows, yes, it really did, it wasn’t just a waking nightmare. Yuuri moans and drops his head into his hands. “I’m dead,” he mumbles into his fingertips. “I am so, so dead.”

Accidentally sending a picture of your dick to your boss was definitely enough to get you fired, right? And not just fired; you could get flagged for sexual harassment. To make matters worse, Yuuri’s boss is Victor Nikiforov—the most handsome and charming man that Yuuri has ever laid eyes on. He is so screwed.

Or maybe he isn’t? Victor hasn’t responded yet, so maybe the message didn’t go through? Yuuri can just send the picture he was supposed to be sending his boss and they’ll both pretend that this whole thing never happened.

That, Yuuri decides, is the best course of action. He sends the required photo, then heads home to the apartment he shares with Pichit. He eats leftovers from the night before, showers, and gets ready for bed. It’s already getting late-he’d worked overtime today. Hopefully his extra effort will outweigh the enormous blunder that he made.

Don’t think about it, Yuuri tells himself as he settles into bed. Despite his best efforts, he sleeps restlessly, tossing and turning as he dreads going to work tomorrow and facing his boss.

Morning comes much too quickly and Yuuri gets ready as quickly as possible, wanting to get there early so he can salvage what’s left of his reputation. He doesn’t eat breakfast; he’s much too nervous for that. 

Surprisingly, though, work proceeds as usual. There are no messages to come in and see his boss, and Yuuri waits with baited breath for the first half of the morning, expecting to meet his doom. As the day continues, though, he starts to relax, and actually manages to eat some lunch.

He’s almost managed to forget about the entire incident, when abruptly, half an hour before he’s supposed to get off at six, a message arrives for him. Yuuri’s heart drops when he reads the email; his boss wants to see him in his office.

The walk to his boss’ office feels much to short, and well before he’s even remotely ready, he finds himself at the door, hand raised to knock.

“Come on in!” Victor’s voice calls. He sounds . . . cheerful?

Yuuri opens the door and lets himself inside, bracing himself. He stops in his tracks when he takes in the scene. Instead of the paperwork he was expecting, there’s-two glasses of wine?

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaims cheerfully, smiling brightly. Yuuri wonders if this is some sort of psychological trick. “Sit down, have a glass with me.”

Yuuri does as he’s told and sits, although he doesn’t touch the wine. “Um, sir?” he begins, but he’s cut off by Victor.

“Please, call me Victor. Sir makes me feel old.”

“Victor,” Yuuri tries it out. It’s a nice name. He takes a deep breath, then decides to just go for it. It’ll keep eating at him otherwise. “Is this about the picture I sent you? Because I swear that was an accident, my roommate was messing with me. I really didn’t mean to send you a picture of my dick."

Victor chokes slightly on his wine before regaining his composure. “That was an accident?” Yuuri could swear that he almost sounds disappointed.

“Um, yeah.” Victor’s face falls a little, so Yuuri blurts out the first thing in his mind. “Not that I don’t find you attractive!” Oh god, why did he say that!

“You do?” Victor sounds ridiculously pleased, and Yuuri is powerless to resist that smile, so he just nods, his cheeks burning. Then Victor says the last thing Yuuri was expecting to hear. “Well, I think you’re pretty attractive too.”

Yuuri’s pretty sure that he’s completely misunderstanding something, but he just nods. “Wait, what?” he asks, Victor’s words finally registering.

“What do you say we finish this conversation over dinner?” Victor suggests with a coy wink. “I know the best Italian place in the city.”

“Y-yeah that sounds good,” Yuuri agrees, following Victor out of the office. They’ve already destroyed any pretense at professionalism here. 

Just what has he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
